my angel from earth
by Erik'sAngelOfLightAndDark
Summary: tragedy strikes leaving beck heart broke tori comes to his aid but guess whos the bad guy
1. oh no JADE!

**A/N This is my first story don't wail on me to hard **

His body lay crumpled under the car. As I screamed his name his eyes fluttered open. I thanked the lord once again, but all too soon. Jade was there too, her head wedge between the rock hard ground and the bottom wheel. I prayed she was ok as she was carted into the ambulance. Beck had regained consciousness with only minor injuries. Jade, on the other hand, never woke up.

My name…..is Tori Vega. The confused girl who is hopelessly love struck.


	2. Broken

**(Becks p.o.v)**

She's gone. I_'_ll never accept that. I loved her. But Tori seems to take it harder than i do. Which is saying something because they had a love - hate HATED Tori. Or at least i think she did. I guess we'll never know now that she's gone.

Tori tells me everyday that she is sorry. As if it were her fault she'll just burst out in tears. The thing is she trys her best to stop. She just can't.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

** A/N My friend from school jalicefreak66 i borrowed your little poem.**

**(Becks** **pov)**

She led me to a closet and asked me how i was. I said I was okay and that i loved someone else as well as i did Jade.

Tori: Talk To Her!  
>Me: I Don't Know. She Won't Ever Like Me.<br>Tori: Don't Say That. You're Amazing.  
>Me: I Just Want Her To Know How I Feel.<br>Tori: Then Tell Her.  
>Me: She Won't Like Me...<br>Tori: How Do You Know That?  
>Me: I Can Just Tell.<br>Tori: Well Just Tell Her.  
>Me: What Should I Say?<br>Tori: Tell Her How Much You Like Her!  
>Me: I Tell Her That Daily.<br>Tori: What Do You Mean?  
>Me: I'm Always With Her. I Love Her.<br>Tori: I Know How You Feel. I Have The Same Problem, But He'll  
>Never Like Me...<br>Me: Wait. Who Do You Like?  
>Tori: Oh Some Boy.<br>Me: Oh... She Won't Like Me Either  
>Tori: She Does.<br>Me: How Do You Know..?  
>Tori: Because, Who Wouldn't Like You?<br>Me: You.  
>Tori: You're Right, I Don't Like You, I Love You<br>Me: I Love You Too.  
>Tori: So Are You Going To Talk To Her?<br>Me: I Just Did


	4. Cat Reveales

**(cats p.o.v.)**

What they don't know? HA! There is tons they don't how death is an illusion. How I'm perfectly sane. And that I arranged the crash. My idiot of a mother was driving that car and she was aiming for tori. It was a hit job. She knew  
>she would die and that Jade would jump to her aid. But that IDIOT BECK. HE HAD TO JUMP IN TO. Ugh if it all would have gone to plan those idiot twins wouldn't be alive and i'd have beck ALL to myself.<br>But he loves them too much. its a shame to get what i want id have too kill everyone. But i guess that wont happen so ill just sit and look cute. For now.


	5. is that jade?

**a/n WARNING ur brain may be trippin after this**

**(JADES P.O.V.)**

_Were AM i? it is so bright here. _

_Wait am I... oh no!_

_BECK, BECK, are you here._

" NO sweety he isn't" a beautiful angel said as i spun around. I let out a gasp of relif .

" And it wasnt your time. You shale be sent to the two people who loved you the and Tori shall be the only ones able to see you."

What did she say TORI!

" no you have it all wrong my sister HATES me!"

" No, she doesn't she is actually taking this much harder than beck. oh and your little red head "friend" is the one who killed you so she could rescue beck from his sorrow. but if he hadent jumped in the way niether you nor your sister would be alive."

And before i could say otherwise i was on earth watching my boyfriend and my sister grieving by the window.


	6. Tori saved jade but not without a price

**Becks P.O.v. ten years later**

Jade was back. Alive again. Tori had made it her job once we realized she was there.  
>But tori made the ultimate sacrifice in doing so.<p>

Nine years shes been dead. It cost her her life to save her sister. She sings with the angels now. Jade found love in andre once she realized i was truly in love with tori.  
>Tori always knew that she would die that day.I was with her when she died. These were her words:" Beck keep my sister alive no matter what. I love you with all that i am or ever was.<br>i wish i could have had another day but now is my time.i will protect you and my spirit will guide you. if only we could be togther longer. i knew i would die today so do not morn my loss. i love you."

And then she was gone.


	7. HELP NEEDED

**hey guys i need somehelp in my story**

**should i kill beck , torture him more , or bring tori back or somethin toally different**

**so rules(ya i hate'em too)  
>cant b to long or to short<br>****have to give a way i can use it in the story  
>has to be a review (duh)<strong>

**thx my loyal reviewers **


	8. here you go guys

**thx guys it seems that the ones who reviewed are, skittles321, Jalicefreak66, and berilover1 BTW you guys get to choose wat song i should do in my song fic called fight off its tori and jade fighting over beck  
>all of you had about the exact same idea so her goes nothin<strong>

**Toris pov(maria is her cousin (not really))  
><strong>

_ Were am i?  
><em>Why sweety you arent sopposed to be here yet  
>"Maria is that you?"<br>yes sweety and beck is down there heart broken.

"you were supposed to die of old age not a hell spear to the chest."

What were those signs that i was supposed to die today then?  
>Lucifer is the one who sent you those so he could capture your soul and put it into his demons. lizibeth was what i heard her name was.<br>you shall be sent to beck. he will help you retrive your soul. It will be hard to miss her because she looks exactly like you but with black hair and pure red eyes.  
>it will be hard for him to kill her because of her apperanse but with you there it will guide him.<br>he is the only one who will be able to see hear or _feel_ you.

the way she said feel made me realize that im getting special treatment for beck.

This should be fun!


	9. AN

**i appreciate the people who critique my work thx guys il try to make my chapters longer**

**im not a person who writes much but il try more  
>sry this isnt a real chapter but i just wanna let you guys now that if you think that i need to change something feel free to tell me : )<strong>


	10. the bet

**sry if this sucks ive got writers block  
>becks pov <strong>

"Beck babe turn around" said a girl whos voice i knew all to well.  
>TORI is that you!<p>

Ya baby its we kill some demons il have my body back and we can then finish that little be...o ya cat told me not to tell you.  
>Tell me wat?<p> 


	11. STOOPID WRITERS BLOCK

**hey guys sry this isnt a real chapter but i need help again the writers block hasent gone away but it seems to be for only this story  
>could you guy go to the poll on my page thx its called wats the bet and the other is who dies next <strong>


	12. enter the demon

**AND WHY DID YOU DIE YOUR HAIR!**

**Lizibeths P.O.V.**

****OH... um... i... uh... Its... from... being dead so long im sure. I stuttured.  
>And whys your eyes red. he said to me with a sceptical look<br>Same.  
>Hmmmmmmmm.<p>

**Toris P.O.V.**

_DON'T LISTEN TO THAT HELL BITCH BECK THATS NOT ME!_

HUH... WHA... he said confused.  
>Whats the problum baby? said that sadistic demon while stroking his face.<p>

Hands off. You are NOT my Tori. WAY TO GO BABE!


End file.
